youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid Miracles
Mermaid Miracles was an award-winning mermaid series hosted on the channel of the same name, which was deleted in its third season. Plot Maya is an ordinary girl, until one day she finds a strange letter on the beach, which tells her she is now anything but normal--a mermaid. Along with her new tail she makes new friends and new enemies as she learns more about the new, magical world she's been thrust into. Cast & Crew Main Cast- Maya - Maya Tritt Mama Mermaid - Inga Tritt Ashley - Ashley Hannon Chad - Chad Rush The Oracle - Abby Kias - Kias Porter Travis - Travis Livingstone Ricky - James Clooney Thelxi - Ronnesha Nunez Agala - Rochelle Nunez PC - Angela Lima Farah - Jasina Stanko Other Siren - Greer Gamble Guest Stars Amara - Amara Pariss Brolin - Brolin Pariss Roxy - Hannah Bulosan Hawaiian Mama Mermaid - Donah Face in the Fire (Alchemist) - Greggory Tritt Chloe - Chloe Hightower Current Crew Director/Editor - Vicente Cordero Assistant Director - Shanti Whitney Producers - David Vartibedian, David Friend, Inga Tritt Writers - Maya Tritt Hair and Makeup - Inga Tritt Cinematographer - Justin Koenen First A/C - Taylor Salan Production Assistant - Travis Livingstone Music Production - Lenny "step" Bunn First Season Crew Director - Brett Mazurek Assistant Director - Aline Producer - David Writers - Maya Tritt and Sam Salo Effects & Makeup - M & B Tails and More Photography - Courtney Allen Applynix Website Solutions - Scott M History The show began as a class project for homeschooler Maya Tritt, but blossomed into one of, if not the, most popular mermaid series in existence, and certainly gained its fanbase the most quickly. The tails used in the show were obtained from M & B Tails and More, which also provided several tails for their first contest. Along with storytelling, the show's creators hope to promote environmental awareness and sustainability. In a 2013 Puerto Rico visit, Maya Tritt was received at the Isla Verde Beach by the Happy Kids Homeschool Group, the largest group in the Caribbean. There she gave autographs and pictures, and was honored with the Happy Home-school Best web-series award. Early in 2014, a new crew was assembled to turn the show from a fun and quirky home-schooling project into a professionally made show. This team consisted of a mix from Industrialism Films (owned by the Director- Vicente Cordero), and Sparkplug Photography (owned by Special Effects Artist- Travis Livingstone). After a nearly six-month gap in filming, season two was greeted eagerly by the fans. Around this time the creators ran an Indiegogo campaign to help fund the second season, reaching $624 before it closed. Episode 4 of Season 2 was delayed due to copyright issues with the music they chose, but it was soon restored for viewing. Another contest opened; once the sixth episode of season two got 100,000 views, anyone who had subscribed, shared and done the same to Fin Fun Mermaids' YouTube channel could win a tail. In October of 2015, on the Mermaid Miracles Instagram page, it was announced that the show was over. There may have also been a video, as shown in the series' Twitter feed, but it is currently unavailable. According to a poster on MerNetwork who claimed to be related to a cast member, the Tritts had gotten a divorce, and the emotional and financial problems that ensued meant the show had to end. It was deleted from YouTube some time later. Episode List Season 1 #And This is Where My Story Begins # True Self # Shiny Things #The Golden Rules #The Chase #Mermaid Party #I Dream of Mermaids #The Siren's Song #Sirens vs. Mermaids #Freak Outs and Fairies #Real Magic # Follow Your Heart Season 2 #Heart's Desire #Defiant Siren #The Tempest #Pool Party #Mother Ocean #Goat in the Boat #Truth or Dare #Forgive and Forget #Wait A Minute #Wizard Pants #The Dark Realm Season 3 #Watching You #We'll Show You #Episode 3 See Also Mermaid Miracles Wiki The Official Website Twitter Instagram (private) Pinterest Indiegogo campaign Category:Show Category:Mermaid Miracles Category:Purchased Tails Category:No Powers Category:Sirens of the Sea (Oceanlab) Category:2013 Shows Category:External Links